Seiken Densetsu 3: The Vore Edition
by Lord of Altair
Summary: A gamer in Japan plays a version of SD3 he thought never existed. Where can I get this version?


Seiken Densetsu 3: The Vore Edition

Seiken Densetsu 3 (aka Secret of Mana 2) is a trademark of Squaresoft (now Square-Enix). I don't own the series nor characters, nor am I going to make a profit off the game either

Somewhere in Japan, sat a college campus. Somewhere near the college campus, sat a dormatory. Inside a dorm room, sat a 20 year old man. His name was Rokuto Tanaka. It was long after midnight, and the only light illuminating his face and glasses was coming from a one and only source: His Super Famicom he brought with him for nostalgia's sake.

The screen depicted a pixelated battle between the forces of order and chaos. In that battle, Riesz, Angela and Charlotte were fighting for their lives against a pack of derraged, but cutesy looking monsters. For Rokuto was playing "Seiken Densetsu 3" (aka Secret of Mana 2). Riesz was a Star-Lancer, Angela was a Rune Master, and Charlotte was an Evil Shaman. An interesting combination of classes indeed. With a push of a buttong, Riesz uses her "shooting star spear" attack against an enemy.

Then, an ice dragon leapt at Riesz and breathed ice on her, turning the Star-Lancer into a snowman. Now, Rokuto was stuck playing Charlotte.

"Stupid little dragons." Rokuto hissed boldly into the night. So, he commanded Angela into using her blaze wall spell and commanded Charlotte to use healing light on Riesz. But as one ice dragon was destroyed, two more dragons come out to attack.

Rokuto was getting rather fed up with this. Unleashing Charlotte's "demon breath" spell, the remaining dragons were destroyed and gone.

Finally, the room was clear of monsters and he once again explored the Dragon's hole. Just as he entered a new room, he saw what appeared to be a giant black rabite licking its chops. "What the hell? I don't remember the black rabite being this big, nor do I remember it licking its maw...odd..."

Riesz lunges herself at the giant rabite just after casting strength up on herself. Though the red numbers indicated a critical hit, the black rabite still came out unharmed.

Undaunted, Angela casts her death spell. Still, no damage.

When Charlotte's Great demon summon also did no damage, Rokuto started to feel concerned, but not too badly, since he figured this to be a mere cutscene battle. He continued having his characters attack for the heck of it, but there was no change in damage, nor did the creature fight back yet. All the black rabite did was hop around aimlessly.

Then, the black rabite flashed as it was getting ready to attack. An attack box appeared at the top of the screen, saying "Dipping sauce". Then, the black rabite grabbed Riesz with its mouth and started to throw her in a ramekin of what appeared to be (you guessed it) dipping sauce.

"This is weird..." Rokuto whispered in confusion.

The attack stopped, leaving Riesz smothered in dipping sauce. Rokuto commanded Angela and Charlotte to cast spells and hoping to save Riesz, but nothing worked. Now, Riesz was panicking and desperately trying to shake the dipping sauce off of her, but only more was poured on her.

Then the rabite started to talk. "I'm a voracious giant rabite. You can't defeat me that easily. Tee hee hee hee."

Rokuto raised an eyebrow at what the giant black rabite was saying to his party. "Hmmm... it's probably a monster they forgot to get rid of...who knows?"

Now, the giant rabite released a new attack, simply called "swallow." It opened it's huge mouth wide and swallowed Riesz whole. A small bulge travelled down its throat before it vanished.

Rokuto looked rather confused over the whole scene. "I must be tripping on something...because I don't remember this at all."

Then, something odd happened. The screen changed and Rokuto was no longer looking at the dragon's hole dungeon, nor did he see Angela nor Charlotte anywhere. In fact, it was just Riesz alone in an odd sort of organic cave. It was rather small and the walls sloshed and churned around. The movements of this cave seemed very trippy to Rokuto, as if the game was on an acid trip.

As Rokuto watches, it finally dawned on him what kind of dungeon this is.

"SHIT! That's not a cave, it's the giant black rabite's stomach!"

Then, a box appeared at the top of the screen. "Acid drops"

A rain of acid droplets oozed from the top, damaging Riesz at the same time. When he got a chance to fight back, Rokuto had Riesz summon Marduk. But alas, Marduk had no effect on the rabite.

Then, the rabite's attack screen popped up. "Churn."

The walls began to slither and squeeze all around Riesz, damaging the Star-Lancer even further. He then uses a poto oil on Riesz, but the rabite continued to attack.

"Churn"

"You bastard! Let me fight back damn it!" Rokuto growled, but of course, he got no response.

More hit points were lost as Riesz squirmed helplessly against the digestive organs. "Ewww...sick!"

Right there, Rokuto was forced to watch one of his favorite characters being digested alive by a giant rabbit-like creature. "I think this game is on drugs."

"Digest"

With this major attack, after being slopped around in a rain of stomach juices, Riesz's hit points were gone and the Star-Lancer was officially dead.

"Son of a bitch!" As he thought the game couldn't get any worse, Rokuto was watching a very bizarre cutscene. Riesz was now being pushed through some pixel intestines and her clothes have been digested off, leaving Riesz nude. Despite being a 16-bit sprite, Rokuto still thought Riesz looked sexy and drop dead gorgeous. Suddenly, as it began out of nowhere, the scene suddenly ended, interruping Rokuto's accidental admiration.

Then, he was back in the dungeon, with only Charlotte on the screen.

Going to the character screen, Rokuto noticed it was only Charlotte there, and that Angela and Riesz were gone. It didn't say they died, they just vanished out of sight.

"Okay, where the hell did Angela run off to?" Rokuto sighed. Moving on, Rokuto figured that he'd find them later. He made his way north in the dungeon until he reached a dead end. But at the dead end, he noticed something rather odd there. It was gooey, brownish black and appeared to have a human skeleton poking out of it. As Charlotte searched through it, it contained Riesz's equipment. Rokuto realized he was staring at a shit pile and a skeleton that was once Riesz.

"UGH! Do I have to see this? Gross!"

He headed back over to the golden goddess save point. On the way there, Chalotte was attacked by more monsters, yet the demon breath spell wiped them out. "All right, almost there... Just one more room...!"

She started heading back out of the jungle.

But just before Charlotte could reach it, she was attacked again...by Angela?

Before Charlotte could fight back, Angela casts a spell. "Shrink".

Right there, Charlotte was shunken down to size big time. The Evil Shaman was now the size of the fairy living inside of Angela's head.

Then, Angela attacked again. "Devour".

"This game is fucked up." Rokuto thought to himself as he tried getting Charlotte to fight back.

"Devour".

Right there, Angela grabbed Charlotte by her tiny little legs and shoves the half-elf inside her mouth. Rokuto tries to cast a spell, but it was no use. It did no damage what so ever.

"Gulp".

With one gulp, Charlotte was sucked all the way into Angela's voluptuos body. Now Charlotte was inside Angela's stomach.

To Rokuto's surprise, he still had an attack window. He now casts demon breath, but it was no use. The stomach churned and gurgled, and there, Rokuto was forced to watch Charlotte share the same fate as Riesz.

Angela sat down next to the golden goddess statue and started to pat her stomach. Then, Angela started to speak.

"Did you really think you're playing the same game you usually play? Try again loser!"

Rokuto got weirded out big time. "That is sick. Is this the LSD version of Seiken Denestsu 3?"

Rokuto looks down at his crotch and notices a bulge in his pants. "What's wrong with me? Why do I have a woody all of the sudden? Creepy man, just creepy!"

Fin


End file.
